Hanzo Uchiha
Hanzo is a very quiet child, he personally prefers to ignore others who get on his nerves than actually argue with them. Hanzo simply follows his own way to obtain his own destiny through his own hard work. Hanzo alone is the perfect example of an introvert, as he dislikes making new friends and dislikes disclosing his goals and dreams with others. Background Information On the night of November 11th, a young boy was brought into the world of the shinobi, his name was Hanzo Uchiha, born into the Uchiha clan the boy was destined for greatness though he wasn’t directly connected to the clan leader in any way. From a young age, his father made it his priority to make the best out of Hanzo and decided to train him the moment he could learn. There was a strong purpose for this, Kou knew felt tough times heading their way so he decided to give his child a great head start on his life journey. As time progressed Hanzo grew more skilled, being able to pass the Ninja Academy at the age of 12, shortly after he took the Chuunin exams and would actually pass allowing him to achieve the rank of Chuunin. That's when specific events took place and changed the village altogether. The village had split into two parts, one being recognized as Kogakure, and the other being Konohagakure. Hanzo’s family had been left behind, as Takahiro had taken the other half of the clan towards Kogakure. This happening would result in one half staying in Konoha under the rule of Eito. On the day this happened, Hanzo decided to leave his family as well and follow Takahiro. In addition to him leaving, his younger brother Hibiki joined him. Personally, Hanzo didn’t care after all he only cared about getting stronger to protect those close to him. Hanzo would continue to train in the terms of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and speed. With time Hanzo continued using the Body flicker technique and made it his personal preferred jutsu, his speed for his age was off the charts and most people would have a hard time keeping up with him. This being his strongest output, though that was until one fateful day. Hanzo was sent on a mission with a team, the team consisted of three members including Hanzo, working together and finding out that they had similar goals to Hanzo, he opened up and became quite fond of them. Of course, the mission was an infiltration mission attempting to get inside obtain information and get out without being caught. Things went terribly wrong as one of the members on the team set off a trap and paid the ultimate sacrifice. Hanzo at this point had blacked out since he had witnessed the death of his comrade. Him and his final comrade had made a run for the exit as Hanzo carried the information himself. His partner would also fail to keep up and was caught by the enemy. Hanzo successfully had escaped but at the cost of his teammates. This gave Hanzo a sour taste in his mouth changing his perspective on many things, he personally promised to himself he wouldn’t leave his comrades behind as he did today. But at the cost of his comrades a new power was awakened, his eyes had shifted into a crimson iris, around his pupil, a circle which carried a singular tomoe inside of it. The tears flowing from his face as he would never forget how easy the life of a shinobi could be taken. This not only made him more careful but also increased his motivation to get stronger. So he could protect those dear to him, after all, that was all he personally sought to achieve. After this had occurred Hanzo returned home a Changed Man. He had become more quiet and secluded, isolating himself most of the time from others to focus on his goal without harming anyone else. He even developed the habit of turning people down, when they wanted to train with him. This made him want to be a closed book, but if someone attempts to truly break the tough shell Hanzo has around him, they will realize they will gain a friend that is impossible to replace. With the war for Konoha happening when Hanzo was 14, he became traumatized by it as he was a part of it. But with his fighting on the battlefield at such a young age with his proficient skills resulted in him being recognized amongst the higher-ups of Konoha. The war only taking about a week as there were massive devastation and destruction left from it resulted in a period of rebuilding and search for resources. Finally, when Konoha was re-established, Keldran was established as the 4th Hokage. Personality & Behavior Hanzo is a very quiet individual who barely talks to people unless he is spoken too. He is very secretive and usually never tells people what he is thinking about. He is mostly known as a Mysterious figure, but he can be caring for those he grows an affection for. What drives him is his determination to get stronger. Hanzo usually likes to go sightseeing or likes to train. Hanzo constantly tries to perform missions and be outside, mostly because he enjoys the outdoors. Hanzo barely argues with people as he prefers to leave them talking to themselves, but will fight if he needs too. Hanzo is very peaceful unless messed with. Appearance Hanzo is noted to usually carry the regular Uchiha attire, he's usually dressed in a high collar black shirt which carries the Uchiha crest on the back. He also wears comfortable shinobi pant’s which give him full flexibility. His hair is a black color, as his hair is shaggy and tied into a ponytail. Hanzo has black eyes and a pale skin complexion. He usually carries a Jian on his back, the hilt visible behind his left shoulder. But after the war, Hanzo had drastically changed his look and cut his hair shorter. Hanzo had lost the ponytail and allowed his hair to be scruffy on its own. Abilities Ninjutsu: Hanzo is well versed in Ninjutsu and can cast them with relative ease, he is also able to utilize a natured type of chakra, specifically fire at which he uses proficiently. Taijutsu: Hanzo is good at Taijutsu, his abilities being average, but he is able to keep up with most people who are in his league. Genjutsu: Hanzo is also good at Genjutsu, since he awakened his Sharingan he has been training on his Genjutsu, attempting to get really good at it, mostly because it helps in terms of diversion and getting information. Speed: Hanzo is extremely fast, his speed is even rumored to be one of the greatest in his village. This is mostly due to his frequent use of body flicker as he merged shinobi Kumite fighting style along with body flicker to make a much more advanced combat style. Kenjutsu: Hanzo is good at Kenjutsu and can execute a few moves with precision. Though he is very aware he needs more work in this skill and will continue to get better at it. Databook Library Spars/battles Hanzo Vs Alwin (Sharingan and After Image clone training) Hanzo vs Alwin (Sharingan Training + Electro Magnetic Murder) Hanzo vs Hotaru (Sharingan vs Byakugan!) [Sharingan training] Casual Meeting Takahiro and Hirsoshoka! Hanzo and Hirsoshoka talk Hanzo and Alwin get BBQ! Storyline Missions Whispers in the Tide Training Shadow clone Jutsu Training part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Journey to 'Sora no Shimajima' (Summoning contract) Clone Great Explosion part 1 DM's Mission DM (2 Sharingan sessions) Approved By: Dakotti (talk) 00:27, October 9, 2018 (UTC)